Okay
by Triss Laterose
Summary: No Adult Themes, I am going to strive to make this story clean! {No offense to anyone} - Rowan Towers, daughter of Hades at your service. How may I help you? Oopss my brother Nico is calling, guess its time for that quest. See ya later! :)


Amber's PoV (point of view)

I was walking slowly ever so slowly down the hallway. Taking my time, humming, tapping my fingers against my shoulder bag, pretending to be a robot… you know like blink every time you turn your head to focus on something else. Yeah, I know… weird, I was basically being me. Sooooo… since I'm like telling you this story I guess I should you know enlighten you as to who I am, what I like to do, maybe my last name, etc. KK. I am Rowan Towers, I LOVE to read, get straight As all the time, I can be a people person but I do like my solitude, I draw, I shoot celestial bronze tipped arrows at monsters… oh wait… uh sorry 'bout that…. guess I forgot to mention I'm a demigod. So, yeah, that's a pretty important part of who I am…. Yeah... uh well… Rowan Towers, daughter of Hades at service. DAUGHTER OF WHOM? You cry indigently? Yeah, Nico is my brother. Yeah I think he's weird. NO HE IS NOT WHAT THEY MAKE HIM IN **_THAT_** BOOK! If you have not read **_THAT _**book then you need not fear my sword being shoved through your heart *flashes evil smile*, anyway just don't mess with my brother. Please I really don't want to dull my blade on your head…. Okay… ON WITH THE STORY!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0

I walked down the hallways of the Roman school. Even though I was from Camp Half-Blood I attended a Roman school, mostly because the Greeks didn't have an actual learning school. A portal between the camps made it quite simple. I was heading for history. Not Ancient history more like the Revolutionary war, the Civil war, etc. Today we were learning about the Revolutionary war and where America's flag originated from. I was of course taking notes when my brother, Nico, who was sitting behind me, tapped my shoulder.

"I thought there were fifty stripes," he whispered giving me a questioning stare.

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "Nico, the first flag of America was England's flag with some stripes, the second one was 13 stars and 13 stripes, our current flag has _fifty stars_, and 13 stripes. The American flag is a version of the crest of George Washington."

"Oh."

I went back to taking notes. Nico tapped my shoulder again. I sighed and turned around.

"Who's George Washington again?" he asked with a smirk.

I gasped. He had tricked me into giving him all the answers to the first few questions in the test. "_Why you little…_" I began. Nico stared behind me, my voice trailed off as I realized the teacher was behind me.

"Ms. Towers, may I know why you are whispering during class? Honestly, I expected better from you. I would like you to stand up in front of the whole class and repeat what you were whispering OUT LOUD."

I nodded then asked, "Why out loud?"

"Ms. Towers if you are going to spend your time whispering romantic nonsense to Mr. Di Angelo during class then you can expect to be reprimanded."

"WAIT, WHAT?" I exclaimed, "You think… Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Rorin, but um it definitely wasn't romantic…"

"Oh?" asked Mrs. Rorin sarcastically.

"Uh yeah... no, cuz Nico's my half-brother."

This seemed to startle Mrs. Rorin. The she slowly nodded. "Yes, well…. I'm sorry, I'm not a demigod so I tend to forget," Mrs. Rorin said in an embarrassed voice, then she stopped and looked at me, straight in the eye, "However, you were still whispering during class so please, " she gestured to the rest of the class.

"Are you sure….?" I asked as I stood up.

She frowned at me, "Yes."

"Alright, Nico told me he thought there were fifty stripes, and then I answered that the first flag of America was England's flag with some stripes, the second one was 13 stars and 13 stripes, our current flag has _fifty stars_, and 13 stripes. And that the American flag is a version of the crest of George Washington."

Immediately everyone began jotting down the answers except for a few people who actually knew the answers. Mrs. Rorin frowned and gestured for me to sit back down. The rest of History went by without anymore mess-ups. Lunch was next.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*fast forward to lunch table*0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You should have seen it!" Nico exclaimed. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo were trying to suppress their surprise that Nico was actually talking. He suddenly noticed this and smirked before continuing, "First I got Rowan to tell me the answers to the first few answers of the History test," Here Annabeth frowned at him, "And then Mrs. Rorin caught us whispering so she said in a really snotty voice 'Towers, may I know why you are whispering during class? Honestly, I expected better from you. I would like you to stand up in front of the whole class and repeat what you were whispering OUT LOUD.'" Here Piper snickered at Nico's imitation of Mrs. Rorin. Nico continued, "And Rowan was all like a sure but, why?" And then," Nico started cracking up, "Mrs. Rowan said 'Ms. Towers if you are going to spend your time whispering romantic nonsense to Mr. Di Angelo during class then you can expect to be reprimanded.' The whole table erupted in laughter. I frowned and said, "Guys, she's mortal, of course she's gonna forget every once in awhile…" my words were completely ignored as Nico continued, "So Rowan all just like _Wha? _And then she explained to Mrs. Rorin about us being half siblings and Mrs. Rorin got all flustered and then tried to keep being like you know in control and told Rowan to say it out loud anyway… well the whole class got the answers to the test." Everyone at our table but me and Annabeth were cracking up. Annabeth pointed at them then twirled her finger around next to her head indicating that they were crazy. I nodded and using the mist made a cuckoo clock come out of their heads. Only Annabeth noticed. She smiled at me and then hit Percy on the back of the head. Lunch proceeded as normal and so did school. Soon we were heading back to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
